dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero (Dragon Quest VIII)
The Hero of Dragon Quest VIII was a low-ranking royal guardsmen in Trodain Castle. He was one of the small band who survived Dhoulmagus' deadly attack, along with his current traveling companions Trode, Medea and Munchie, the faithful mouse who lives in the Hero's bag. The Hero is a versatile character, as equally proficient in armed combat as he is in using healing spells and support magic. His preferred weapons are swords, spears and boomerangs. Appearance and Personality Like all Dragon Quest heroes, the Hero is perpetually silent throughout the game. He is half-human and half-Dragovian. His father is Eltrio, an Argonian prince who is the elder brother of the Argonian king of the kingdom of Argonia, Clavius. His mother is Xia, a Dragovian girl. In contrast to heroes of other games, this Hero dresses very casually, a consequence of his lowborn upbringing as opposed to being royalty or some kind of chosen one. He also does not appear to wear any kind of armour (irrespective of whatever he may actually have equipped). His red bandana has become one of his iconic features. Dragon Quest VIII has a character's in-game appearance change based on their weapon and shield, a first for the series. Munchie The Hero carries around his pet, Munchie, wherever he goes. A highly intelligent Pig-Rat. Munchie is capable of entering small spaces and exploring areas the party would otherwise have no access to, if you give Munchie cheese items he gains special abilities. Munchie rides in a pocket of the Hero's coat most of the time. Munchie will show true significance after the game. Abilities Sword *Requires 100 points in both swords and courage Boomerang Spear Fisticuffs Courage *Requires 100 points in both swords and courage Magic Skill Tips Swords pay off if you are in pursuit of metal monsters, with Metal Slash (30 points) being particularly useful. If you accumulate 100 points in swords and courage you learn the almighty gigagash, although this takes quite some time to acheive. Spears are ideal for hunters of metal monsters in particular, with Thunder Thrust (12 points) and Lightning Thrust (59 points). The Multithrust (25 points) is also worth a try against single enemies. Boomerangs are a real boon in the beggining of the game because they attack all enemies. Later, however, this skill becomes less useful (over 40 points: Attack + 15), so it is advisable to switch to developing to differents skills. Fisticuffs is largely ineffectual to the other skills, although some actions are worth a try like Thin Air (42 points). The Hero can only make a real impression when he learns Attack + 50 (100 points). Courage is extreamly useful as a means of learning traits that reduse MP consumption (at 56 and 90 points). Don't ignore the advanced attacks either (Zap, 48 points and Kazap at 100 points), or the Omniheal spell at 82 points. Suggested Strategies: Learn Courage up to 8 points (Zoom) initially, then learn Boomerangs up to 40 points (Attack + 15) followed by courage up to 100. Next, increase your Swords skill to 66 (Attack + 25) or Spears up to 59 (Critical Hit %). Another option would be to forgo Boomerangs alltogether and start by dividing points equally between Swords and Courage (up to Swords 66), then switching to Spears and Courage. However, since you come across some extreamly effective spears in the oppening stages of the game, you may prefer to concentrate on mastering spears from the outset. Gallery File:Dq8-Hero Concept art.jpg|Hero's concept art File:Dragon-quest-VIII-Dragovian Hero.jpg|Hero's transformation Category:Dragon Quest VIII characters